esperanza de invierno
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: es un dia de invierno y ellos aun se extrañan mucho que pasara con ellos dos


**holaa esta historia es una creacion de mi primo y yo lo hicimos un fin de semana esper0 que les guste de acuerdo nos vemoss zaas **

**esta historia solo se trata de milo y camus **

**de acuerdo que la disfruten**

* * *

**_esperanza de invierno_**

Allí estaba el caballero mas frío de todos. Sentado en un rincón del santuario de acuario estaba pensando en aquella persona desde la primera vez que lo vio no lo podía sacar de su mente cada hora se la pasaba pensando en el aquel que le había amado tanto pero desde que había partido en una misión que el patriarca le había dado hace días atrás.

Cada momento que pasada le gustaría estar con el. El estaba mirando en su ventana de su cuarto esperando que el regresaba pero cada minuto que pasada el lo extrañada mas el había sido su razón de ser. Pero el sabia que tal vez un día el nunca lo volvería a ver de sus mejillas heladas se veía como recorría una lagrima.

El ya no podía estar un segundo sin aquel que tanto momento cada segundo era como si estuviera encerrado en un gran ataúd de hielo en una gran soledad estaba nuestro caballeros de los hielos.

El que todos decían que era de corazón frío, pero se sentía tan solitario sin aquella persona de el solo flotaban unas dulces y frías lagrimas que cada vez eran recorridas por aquellas lindas mejillas frías como el bello invierno. En ese invierno el esperaba a que su querido regresaba de el solo una palabra decía.

Milo..te extraño mucho-Camus suspirando

En otro lugar muy lejano de allí estaba el caballero de escorpión que al igual que Camus mirada en su ventana del hotel donde estaba. Extrañaba mucho a su querido caballero de los hielos cada segundo era de soledad el tanto amada a aquel caballero.

Pero esperaba con ansias llegar al santuario ir a la onceada casa de abrazar a su amado de los hielos pasar cada minuto y cada segundo con el. Pero antes de hacer eso tenia que cumplir su misión pero algo lo hacia recordar a su amado de los hielos eso era la bella nieve blanca que caía en su ventana..

El solo allí podía decir la palabra o aquel bello nombre que lo hacia sentir amar y querer era el nombre de su querido amado al que el tanto amada.

Camus..te amo..te extraño..-milo suspirando

En eso milo camina hacia la mesa de noche que había cerca de su cama allí estaba su maleta ya que al día siguiente su misión abra terminado su misión. En eso el ve fijamente y con una sonrisa una foto donde salía el y su querido Camus el abrazo con mucha fuerza aquella foto ya que era como un tesoro para el.

En eso milo se levanto y se recostó sobre su cama cerro sus ojos y pensaba en Camus el era mi mayor tesoro que había tenido desde que lo conoció supo que el y el eran el uno para el otro. Es mas Camus era como un ángel un ángel bello que había caído del cielo sus pensamientos solo eran unos pocos recuerdo donde salía el y Camus en eso milo callo profundamente dormido.

En el santuario

Camus seguía viendo como caía la blanca y bella nieve por su ventana y solo en sus palabras decía "milo te amo te extraño" Camus solo pensaba en su querido milo en eso camina hacia una vieja caja que tenia de allí saca una foto igual al de milo en eso Camus. Se queda profundamente dormido a un lado de aquella ventana y abrazando con fuerza aquella fotografía donde salía un Camus todo sonrojado y un milo también dándole un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla a un Camus todo sonrojado como tomate.

Había pasado toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente Camus se levanto y vio la foto en eso el sonrío y miro hacia su ventana y vio que ya había dejado de nevar Camus sonrío y salio de su templo y se acostó sobre la blanca y bella nieve haciendo algunos angelitos de nieve en eso recordó que en ese lugar había conocido a su querido milo.

En eso se levanto y se fue corriendo a su templo. A llegar a este miro hacia el techo solo se sonrío y se dirigió hasta su habitación en eso entro al baño y decidió bañarse después de bañarse se vistió en eso volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

Después de eso se acostó en su cama en eso se quedo profundamente dormido. En eso entra milo que estaba buscando como loco a Camus hasta que entro al cuarto de este y lo vio profundamente dormido. Milo solo se quedo observándolo como si el no existiera y que solo fuera el proctetor de Camus.

Pocos segundos después Camus se levanto y vio enfrente de el a su querido milo y solo se estaban observándose ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que milo decidió romperlo y se acerco a Camus lo tomo de la cintura y le susurro en el oído.

Camus te extrañe mucho- milo

Camus al oír esto abrió sus ojos y en eso el le susurro a milo al oído

Milo te amo y también te extrañe- Camus

En eso ambos se miraron y se acercaron lentamente al uno a otro hasta que sus labios quedaron pegados de allí ambos empezaron a acariciarse y aquella noche se convirtió en una linda y bella noche de pasión que ninguno de ellos olvidaran.

* * *

**_espero k les alla gustado la historia aunque no se que es muy larga prometo que la proxima tal vez lo sea^^ grazias por leer dejen reviews  aki l0s dejo hasta la proxima historia adi0s_**

**_att:angel-vampiro_**


End file.
